inferno_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena
The Arena is one of the primary areas involving PvP, broken up into three main activities: Rank, Chest and Combo. Performing these activities is not only one of the best sources of Wickidness for the Book of Sin, it is also related to completing several Daily Quests. All PvP is fully automatic, so make sure to set the 4 skill auto-queue of your main character accordingly. Rank Players fight each other one on one, and the winners move up on a ranking scale. *The list of available targets to choose from will always be people with a higher Rank than you. The lower ranked character in a fight is the Challenger, the higher ranked one is the Defender. *If the Defender wins a fight they get no benefits from it, other than preserving their Rank. *If the Challenger wins, they swap ranks with the Defender no matter how big the Rank gap was between them *Win or lose, the Challenger will gain 50 Wickidness per fight, to a maximum of 150. Doing three fights in one day is also linked to a Daily Quest. *If the Challenger wins they can fight again immediately. If they lose they have to wait through a 90 second cooldown timer before they can attack someone else. *At the end of each day every player can claim a Daily Reward from the Rank page which will give Wickidness plus gold. The amount given depends on their Rank, with better ranks (1 being the best) giving higher rewards. The player at rank 1 at this award time during the day is also set as the player to be prayed to for the special Miracle, their character glows with a golden aura and the gold statue in the center of the Infernal Fortress will become a statue of their character. Chest There are 3 chests available: Gold, Silver and Bronze. A random assortment of 5 players will be listed next to each chest, who's character levels will be roughly equivalent to your own. To claim one of the chests you need to defeat all five players linked to it in one-on-one combat (akin to the Rank combat) to unlock the chest. If need be, you can pay a small fee in Diamonds to reset the list of linked characters; only still-living characters will be reset. The three chests together give decent Wickidness and a small amount of gold, and getting them is also related to a Daily Quest. You can attempt fights against the enemy characters as often as you want for free, and there is no delay on trying again after a fight win or lose. Combo This one is a particularly interesting one. Ten random characters with levels roughly around your own will be arranged in sequence. The first ones are weaker, with the last ones being stronger (by BR rating). When you click the Challenge button your character will start fighting all ten enemies one by one in sequence. A couple of key notes: *The enemy characters do not fire their Miracles, but you do. *Your units DO NOT HEAL TO FULL HEALTH between opponents, though ones that died in one fight may start the next one with a bare minimum of health, perhaps enough to get one shot off. *The amount of fights you are able to endure, called your Fury level, determines how much of a reward you get at the end of the day, which is a chest that will give Wickidness and gold. This resets each day. *If you don't get through all 10 fights before dying and try to Challenge it again you start from the very beginning of the sequence again. Challenges are free and have no delay on trying again. *If needed, the list of 10 enemies can be reset at random for a small cost in Diamonds. You will still need to fight through all 10 of the new set to get the best reward.